


For My Valentine

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Series: Drarry One-Shots & Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Draco Malfoy, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: It was Valentine's Day and Draco had finally decided to tell Potter how he felt. All he needed now was a box of chocolates and a rose.





	1. To My Love

_Harry James Potter,_

 

_I know you're probably used to these kinds of letters from other people by now. Especially on days like today, but I decided to write it to you anyway._

_You are the reason I came out to my parents. I am not allowed to speak your name at home so I force myself not to do it at school either, because I don't think I could stop once I started._

_As I am writing this it is the 6th time we've gotten into a fight this week and I don't think I could fight you again tomorrow even if I wanted to because it is Valentine's day and I know you're going to be surrounding by eligible suitors. Not to mention I feel like if I touch you on the day of love for anything other than to kiss you and show you how much I care for you I will die. I won't try it. I know you hate me._

_I don't hate you, though._

_To be quite honest with myself, I love you._

_I think I always have._

 

_\- Draco L. Malfoy_

 

**_\--8--_ **

 

Draco took a deep breath before closing the envelope and marking it with a wax seal. He stuffed it haphazardly in the burn drawer on his desk and tried to convince himself to burn it immediately or throw it away at least, instead. The same way he had done with all the other letters he had written over the years, yet he couldn't bring himself to do so. He pushed himself away from the desk and headed for the common room. He was going to at least try and act normal. He had first and second year tutoring, he had no time to waste. He went back to his room after the children had finished their homework and nervously chatted with his roommates about the appending holiday and how most of the girls in the castle went completely barmy.

The next morning Draco got out of bed and forced himself to wake up Blaise and Nott as well. He thinks they would do the same for him and that made it seem more like scratching their back in advance aside from him being genuinely nice. As he thought about the day it was he grew angrier and angrier.  _What's so special about today anyway? Potter hates me every other day, how could I think today would be different?_

He went to his desk because he had finally decided to destroy the letter. If there was no evidence of his love he could forget it, just like he was sure Potter forgot him when he wasn't around to constantly torture him. He checked the time and swore to himself. It was past time for them to head to breakfast and torture Potter along the way. A small piece of him was glad that the Gryffindork would have a nice day, the other parts of him were sneering with every fiber they had.

"WHO THE FUCK WAS IN MY DESK!?" Draco screeched as he entered the Slytherin common room with a permanent glare and his nostrils flaring. His usually gelled hair was sticking up in odd angles.

 

"Draco, darling, I thought you were part Veela not part Banshee," spoke Pansy calmly from the other side of the room as she flipped through a Witches Weekly.

 

"I am not part-anything. I am a pureblood! And I want to know who was in MY DESK!"

 

"I was," said Millicent Bulstrode shrugging nonchalantly. "It's Valentine's day. It's my job to collect all the Valentines and take them to the owlery to be delivered."

 

"That doesn't explain why you were on my bloody desk!"

 

"Well I had to check everyone's desks for valentines. There's a spell, you know? I collect them and take them to those bloody birds and then the spell sorts them out and sends them to the correct ones." Draco blanched as she continued to speak. "-of those bastards bit my finger."

 

"Wait- so you're saying that any valentines we had in our rooms were sent to that person?"

She nods.

 

"Even unintentional ones?"

 

"Uh...yeah, I suppose."

 

Pansy sat up and closed her magazine before turning wide eyes on Draco.

 

"You  _didn't_!"

 

"Not now, Pansy." He turned and rushed back into his room trying to keep the blush from his cheeks.

 

"Bloody fuck, you  _did_!"

 

As usual on February 14th, Harry snuck into the common room wearing his invisibility cloak and tried to get to breakfast as early as possible. He would sleep in behind Ron and Hermione then remove his cloak under the table as though he had dropped something and had went to receive it from the floor.

When it was time for the mail, Hedwig came holding a small satchel in her feet and a black envelope in her mouth. He knew the bag was bewitched so that it never got full, but he had never seen that kind of stationary in his life.

Harry looked up from the envelope and his breakfast to see Malfoy calmly walking out of the Great Hall with Pansy Parkison and Blaise Zabini. He narrowed his eyes at their retreating figures. Was Malfoy...blushing!?

Harry looked down at the envelope again and flipped it over a few times. From what he could see it was just a plain envelope. But as he went to open the seal angry letters emblazoned themselves onto the outside.

 

_All Valentines Are To Be Opened Alone_

 

Harry rolled his eyes. That rule had been implemented 2 years prior when a group of his fellow fourth years, at the time, had slipped a recorded Veela song into his valentine bag and the entire castle had been after him for hours until the professors found out what to do about it. He grabbed the bag of letters and headed towards the door with the black envelope in his hands.

 

"Oi, Harry! Where're you headed?" Ron asked while standing up to follow Harry if need-be.

 

"Go ahead and finish eating, Ron. I'm just going to go open some of these letters before class and then I can leave the rest in the dorms," Harry said smiling at him honestly. Hermione looked at him and narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything as she grabbed Ron's robe and tugged him back onto the seat. Once the spotlight had been turned off by his two best friends he rushed up to Gryffindor tower.


	2. With My Love

_Potter,_

 

_It has come to my attention that you received my letter. That was never my intention. Seeing as though I can't take any of it back now, would you kindly be my valentine?_

 

_Malfoy_

 

**_\--8--_ **

 

Harry read the second letter with eyes just as wide as when he had initially finished the first one. He took a deep breath and hid the letters under his pillow before throwing the satchel onto the seat by his desk. He wasn't going to look at any other love letters. He was terrified of the one he had had just read.

Malfoy liked  _him_?

Not even just liked.

He  _like_ -liked him.

Possibly even  _loved_  him.

A chill made it's way down his spine as he thought about that.

Harry didn't really have a preference when it came to who he wanted to be with it. Anyone who wanted to be with someone as messed up as he was, could have him for all he cared. He had just never thought that  _anyone_  would mean Malfoy.

He scoffed at himself.

Anybody with sight and a brain knew that Malfoy was handsome. It was just the fact that he was a insufferable prat as well.

When Harry had started to read the original letter he would have never thought that Malfoy was the one who wrote it.

Well up until the part where he talked about them fighting. He was pretty sure Malfoy was the  _only_ person he fought with at school which is why it sounded odd without knowing who the letter was from.

He hurried out of the dorm and ran smack into Ron in the common room.

"Hey, mate, 'Mione told me to come get you before or we're gonna be late." He chuckled awkwardly then shrugged. "She thinks you're up to something. Oi, what happened with those letters?"

 

Harry looked up in surprise.

 

"W-what letters?" squeaked Harry glancing over towards his bed. Ron looked at him confused before he started laughing.

 

"You said you were coming to look at some of those valentines, remember?" Ron said through a chuckle and Harry shook his head quickly. He threw an arm around Harry's shoulder and lead him out of Gryffindor tower. "That bad, huh? Wait 'til I tell Hermione."

 

They walked down past the Great Hall on their way to the dungeons, when they were stopped by Malfoy. A group began to form around them, as if they expected another fight.

Even Harry expected another fight, though it was hard for him to think about that when he was trying to fully analyze Draco's appearance.

The blonde's hair wasn't gelled back, but fell in his face in loose clean strands. His pale skin seemed to glisten in the sunlight that streamed into the castle windows though a light dusting of blush began to work its way up his neck and towards his ears. He stood their with his usual sneer, but it looked to be more out of habit as he clutched a bouquet of roses in one hand and a heart shaped box of chocolates in the other.

"So," he spoke loudly in his usual drawl. "I assume you got my letters then, Potter."

 

"Y-yeah..."

 

"Well?" he asked tilting his head to the side, though the blush was even more prominent now. "What did you think of them?"

 

It was Harry's turn to blush now as he stood across from his rival and...newfound crush?

 

"W-well...I uh-"

 

"Potter, we don't have all day. we do actually have to go to class in a mo."

 

"Yeah. Okay," Harry finally said nodded to himself and standing up a little taller. "Fine, Malfoy. I'll be your valentine."

 

Everyone else, including Malfoy, sucked in a breath.

 

"Really? You will?" If Harry didn't know better he would have thought Draco sounded happy. Relieved even.

 

"You'll what!?" Shrieked Ron from beside him at the same time.

 

"I will be your valentine, Malfoy." Harry stepped forward and grasped the flowers first, feeling the butterflies in his stomach as their finger tips brushed. "Are these for me?" He sent Draco a lopsided grin that melted Draco's insides.

 

"Who else would they be for, Potter?" Draco said sneering, but he couldn't keep the blush from his cheeks or the small smile that made its way to his face, forcing him to turn away to hide it.

 

"You know, you're actually pretty handsome when you smile," said Harry from in front of him. Draco looked up at him, their eyes meeting in his surprise. He blushed again then turned away sticking the box of chocolates out without looking at Harry.

 

"These are yours too, you know."

 

Harry smiled and spoke before grabbing Draco's empty hand with his own.

 

"Yeah, I figured. Hey Ron, tell 'Mione I'll meet up with you guys in a it. I'm going to walk my Valentine to class."

 

"You're going to what?" yelped both Ron and Draco at once.

 

"You heard me," he turned to a surprised Malfoy. "Come on, Draco. We have a class to get to, remember?"

 

"Whatever," said Draco blushing while he let Harry lead him to class through the crowd of stunned students.


	3. Yours Truly

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 

_It's been almost a year exactly since you sent me that letter and I would_ **_like_ ** _to say we're almost inseparable. Except we aren't. We are still our own people and we still fight most of the time, although now it's a lot less physical._

_You have the cutest way of yelling at me when you're angry now, because I know that you only get angry about things that make you feel inferior. And I know for a fact that you are the sweetest Slytherin I have ever had the pleasure of getting to know. I know that when I get a better grade than you it makes you happy that I'm doing well, but your smile never reaches your eyes because you enjoy spending time tutoring me._

_You have the cutest way of  pouting when you know I'm right, but you still want to argue with me. I love how you stick your bottom lip out when you want  kiss, but I don't. I like how when I smile you sneer back at me just to keep up your image, but you blush like a maniac when I smile at you even harder._

_Thinking about it now, I've realized how much I really love... well, you._

 

_Harry James Potter_

 

_**\--8--** _

 

Draco looked up from the letter with tears in his eyes, but he was still sneering at Harry as though he had did something wrong.

 

"I love you too, Potter," he said being sure to not look directly into his boyfriend's emerald eyes.

 

"You know you  _can_ call me Harry," He said tilting his head to the side before moving closer and kissing Draco on the cheek.

 

"No, I really can't."

 

"And why not?"

 

"I-I just can't, alright!?" Draco stood up from the blanket they had laid beneath the tree near the lake and started to walk in the direction of the castle.

 

"Dray! Come back!" Harry stood and chased after the blonde who had been storming towards the castle quickly. The blonde stopped at the castle doors and turned abruptly.

 

"Potter, I would appreciate it if you didn't follow me around like a lost pup."

 

"Uh-alright..." Harry stepped back astonished and stumbled a bit before falling onto the ground into a sitting position.

 

"Get off your arse, Potter. Stop being so dramatic." Draco turned, walking into the building without bothering to help the ravenette up. He continued until he was on a direct path to the dungeons where he rushed to the Slytherin dorms and locking himself in the room after kicking the rest of his roommates out so that he could cry on his own.

Harry stood then began brushing himself off before sulking towards Gryffindor tower. When he walked into the common room Hermione stood to greet him.

"Harry? What's wrong? You look- what happened?" She asked coming closer and placing her hand on his shoulder before tilting her head so that she could look into his eyes that had begun releasing tears of their own accord. He shrugged her off then shook his head as tears continued to roll down his face.

 

"I'm fine, 'Mione. Really, Malfoy is just a little upset again. No big deal, I promise." He kept his head down as he moved through the rest of the common room, mumbling a few hellos to any students that spoke to him. Before he could finally reach his room Hermione was pulling him back.

 

"Why is he suddenly Malfoy again? I thought he was Draco a few hours ago?"

 

"How about I don't wanna talk about it? Can I just go to my room now?"

 

"No, not this time." She grabbed his hand and began pulling him behind her until they were walking back down the stairs towards the dungeons. "You're going to talk to Draco. You guys really care about each other and I'm not going to let you give it up, because you're both too stubborn to apologize."

 

"'Mione, he doesn't want to talk to me and I'm not going to force him to. I know him better than that, okay?" He snatched his arm away, but before he could storm away he marched directly into someone's chest. They gripped his arms to steady him before speaking.

 

"Granger." Draco nodded at Hermione before looking down at Harry. "What are you doing here, Potter?"

 

"He wants to know what your problem is," spoke up Hermione in Harry's defense.

 

" _My_  problem is he keeps running to the rest of you Gryffindorks with  _our_ problems." Draco looked pointedly at Harry while still holding him close.

 

"Whatever, Malfoy. Don't try to blame this on me, okay? I told her to leave it." Harry snatched away from him and tried to storm around him, but the blonde stuck an arm out to stop him.

 

"You called me Malfoy."

 

"Yeah, that's your name."

 

"No, you're supposed to call me Draco. D-Did you- are you breaking up with me?" Draco seemed to be gripping Harry's arm with all the life within him.

 

"Why should I call you by your first name, if you don't call me by mine? I'm done playing the good boyfriend game when you clearly don't want it," snapped Harry.

 

"Do you not get it? I told you in that first damned letter. I just- I just can't, Potter."

 

"Alright then. I just can't do this, Malfoy." Harry moved his hand and forced Draco to release his grip before brushing angrily past him. "We're done."

 

"P-please don't do this..."

 

"Then tell me why! Why do you insist on calling me Potter? Why can't you just call me by name?"

 

"Because-"

 

"'Because'? Because what?"

 

"Because I don't think I could stop calling you that! Okay? I don't think I could stop thinking about you. About how much I care about you. How much I want to be around you all the Merlin-forsaken time. Calling you something else -anything else- gives me distance. It makes it easier to go home and talk to my parents during break or when they call or visit. I don't have to explain why- To be honest I don't even know why... I just know that I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember, but I can't see myself doing anything else." Draco was standing with his hands in fists at his sides as he stared purposefully at his feet. Harry  stopped and faced Draco again taking a stepped forward.

 

"Dray- I'm sorry. I didn't know... You know I love you too. Don't you?" Harry said placing his hand on the blonde's cheek before turning his face a bit so their eyes could meet. The blonde had tears on his face, but he still managed to roll his eyes.

 

"Of course I do, you over-glorified ponce," Draco leaned close and kissed his lips slowly as though he was trying to savor the taste.

 

"So why couldn't you tell me this before?"

 

"My parents are on their way. I thought it would be easier to make you mad enough to leave me alone for the rest day." He looked away blushing and Harry shoved his shoulder.

 

"You fucking prick! You could have just asked, you know."

 

"Well, I do now." He smiled at the ravenette before kissing him on the cheek again. "So if you don't mind, could you stay out of my hair for the rest of the day, love?"

 

"Yeah-"

 

"Thank you."

 

"If..."

 

"If?!"

 

"If you start calling me Harry." The emerald eyed boy smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek then leaning closer to whisper in his ear. "At least one time, please."

 

"Fine."

 

"Really?"

 

"Really."

 

"Okay."  He smiled. "Come on, 'Mione. He has company on the way. I love you!" Harry said pulling Hermione and jogging up the stairs.

 

"I love you too, Harry!" yelled Draco after him, turning red, but smirking when Harry stopped abruptly and sent him that lopsided grin he loved so much.

 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Draco!"

 

"Happy Valentine's Day, you git..." whispered Draco to himself looking down while a blush crept up his neck to the tips of his ears.


End file.
